<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Devilish skills by ManuHerz79</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459308">Devilish skills</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManuHerz79/pseuds/ManuHerz79'>ManuHerz79</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deckerstar - Freeform, Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Lucifer has many skills, at least he thinks so</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:28:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManuHerz79/pseuds/ManuHerz79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little talk, nothing more but nothing less.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Devilish skills</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope this short dialogue is able to put a smile on your face.<br/>A big hearty THANK YOU to my lovely beta Michele.<br/>Take good care of yourself and your families and please stay safe, all of you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>"Lucifer!?"</p><p>"Detective?"</p><p>"Lucifer."</p><p>"Detective."</p><p>"Oh, come on. Don’t call me that. You’ve promised."</p><p>"De-Darling?"</p><p>"Lucifer, we ‘ve talked about this. Is it that difficult for you to call me <em>Chloe</em> at home?"</p><p>"De-… did I mention how lovely you’re looking in this bright, shiny ray of daylight, flushing straight through your kitchen-window, mystical transmitted from an extraordinary ball of fire called - the sun? Created by yours, truly? The sun, of course. Not you. Unfortunately, this had been-"</p><p>"Lucifer!"</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"You’re loosing focus. Home - Chloe."</p><p>"I’m sorry, De-… <em>gosh</em>…"</p><p>"Lucifer."</p><p>"My apologies, De-… <em>bloody he-</em>!"</p><p>"Oookay, Babe. Easy. I know, you’re trying."</p><p>"Of course, I do… Chloe! There! Brilliant, right? Certainly, I did earn myself a kiss now?"</p><p>"You did. Well done, Honey."</p><p>"You are very welcome, De-… gnnnhhh…"</p><p>"Oh, Babe."</p><p>"Stop laughing."</p><p>"Okay, okay. Sorry."</p><p>"You're aware that I am very fond of this title. It’s a firm title, a special title and most of all, it’s <em>your</em> title."</p><p>"I know, I know. Sorry for starting this again. If it really means that much to you…"</p><p>"That it does. More precisely, it means <em>everything</em>, Love."</p><p>"Fine… just… okay. It doesn’t really matter, you know? As long-"</p><p>"-as I love you? With all my heart and all my devilish skills? Which are second to none, by the way, as you finally know and-"</p><p>"Lucifer. Stop talking, please. Trixie’s present."</p><p>"As you wish. Even if the little hell-spawn seems pretty occupied with some ghastly tv-shows at the moment and we could use this distraction to our own benefit. Let me kiss these pretty lips of yours and show you-"</p><p>"Lucifer, stop."</p><p>"Oh, come here, Love… don’t fight the devil, this never ends well…"</p><p>"Damn it, Lucifer… stop! There’s something I wanted to ask you in the first place."</p><p>"So, fire away if you can’t stop your impolite interruption of my irresistible self, devouring your stubborn… well, you. I’m always gladly at your assistance. But, afterwards… <em>oh</em>… there it is. My favorite eye-roll. I knew I could get one out of you, it has only been a matter of time and-"</p><p>"Lucifer!"</p><p>"Detective."</p><p>"And here we go again."</p><p>"This time I did it on purpose."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, I got that. Anyway. Lucifer, what’s <em>this</em> and why is it pinned on my fridge?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"This."</p><p>"This?"</p><p>"Yes, this."</p><p>"You mean… this <em>drawing</em>?"</p><p>"Yap."</p><p>"The one on the yellow sheet?"</p><p>"Exactly. It’s new and I am very sure that Trixie didn’t made it, it is way too… let’s call it <em>inappropriate</em>. So, guess who happens to be my first suspect."</p><p>"…"</p><p>"Lucifer?"</p><p>"It’s a… a… you really don’t know, De-… Dar-… Chloe?"</p><p>"What? What shall I know?"</p><p>"I… I… I…"</p><p>"Babe? What is it?"</p><p>"You… you… honestly? How… why… didn’t I… but I thought… isn’t it obvious… what the-"</p><p>"Okay, okay, okay. Slow down. Easy, Babe. Breathe with me."</p><p>"…"</p><p>"Everything’s all-right, Hon… breathe…"</p><p>"…"</p><p> "Calm down… oookay… that’s fine…</p><p>"My… my apologies."</p><p>"It’s okay, Babe. But please, explain, Lucifer. I am listening. What is it, actually?"</p><p>"Very well… I… I… "</p><p>"You…? "</p><p>"I… I drew it. For you."</p><p>"You drew this for me?"</p><p>"Right."</p><p>"For… <em>me</em>?"</p><p>"Indeed."</p><p>"But…"</p><p>"Love?"</p><p>"But… why? I mean… Lucifer, I don’t even know how to describe it, but it looks very… <em>dirty</em>… and… with Trixie around… why, of all things, did you pin it here? Doesn’t such kinds of drawings belong in… I donno… the bedroom? You could have given it to me in private, if you really had to. But pinning it in the middle of my flat? How could you?"</p><p>"I beg your pardon?"</p><p>"Oh, come on. It clearly is some… something… you know…"</p><p>"I know <em>what</em> exactly? "</p><p>"Is it some dirty joke? "</p><p>"…"</p><p>"Lucifer?"</p><p>"…"</p><p>"Oh, no… not this again… breath, Babe!"</p><p>"…"</p><p>"Damn it, Lucifer, breath! In and out. With me. "</p><p>"…"</p><p>"In. Out. In. Out."</p><p>"…"</p><p>"In. Out. Yes… theeere you go… "</p><p>"B-bloody hell, woman… what you do to me…"</p><p>"I’m so sorry, Babe. I didn’t want to- whatever I did. Can I kiss it better?"</p><p>"Normally, I would say yes. But I have to admit… Love, you managed to mortify the devil."</p><p>"Why… how? Because of this drawing? What, did I get it all wrong?"</p><p>"Don’t bother, Chloe. I’ll instantly release you from this horrible sight and you won’t have to think about-"</p><p>"No! Stop, Lucifer. Don’t touch it!"</p><p>"Why? I’m confused. You clearly stated, that it’s too dirty for your taste and-"</p><p>"Oh, stop it. You are offended. Because I did get it wrong, right?"</p><p>"Let’s speak no more of it. Let me free you from this barbarous doodle. Step aside. Please."</p><p>"No. What is it? What did you draw?"</p><p>"Step aside, Detective."</p><p>"Nope. Not happening."</p><p>"Bloody hell."</p><p>"Tell me what it is."</p><p>"You know that I easily could throw you over my shoulder and you-"</p><p>"Lucifer! What. Is. It?"</p><p>"I don’t want to tell you anymore."</p><p>"Stop pouting like a child and spill it out. Now."</p><p>"How rude, Detective… but I have to say, I like this filthy side of yours. Do go on."</p><p>"No. Stop."</p><p>"Mmhh… Love…"</p><p>"Stop. No kissing. Honestly, sometimes keeping up with you… you’re switching from one mood to the other… it’s kinda hard."</p><p>"Hard? Well, this is not the only hard thing-"</p><p>"I knew it. The moment it left my mouth… Lucifer, stop."</p><p>"But… Chloe…"</p><p>"What is it? I won’t ask again, Lucifer."</p><p>"Fine!"</p><p>"Good. So?"</p><p>"…"</p><p>"Well? I’m still waiting."</p><p>"It’s… it’s a pair of lemons."</p><p>"A… <em>what</em>?"</p><p>"A pair of lemons."</p><p>"Lemons… "</p><p>"Exactly."</p><p>"Lemons… surrounded by…"</p><p> "A heart."</p><p>"Lemons… heart… "</p><p>"Right."</p><p>"But… what about the… the…"</p><p>"It’s a leaf."</p><p>"<em>Uhh</em>…"</p><p>"Lemons do grow on a tree. You knew that, didn’t you? So, the fruits usually come together with leaves."</p><p>"Yes… yes… right… they do have leaves… that’s true…"</p><p>"So?"</p><p>"…"</p><p>"Detective?"</p><p>"Why… Lucifer…"</p><p>"Isn’t it obvious?"</p><p>"Is it? I mean… humor me, please? "</p><p>"Very well. It’s a gift, Detective. From me to you. You always get amazingly happy about a new drawing from your offspring, so I decided to surprise you with my own artistic skills. You love lemons. And I love you. So… <em>love-lemons</em>."</p><p>"…"</p><p>"Chloe?"</p><p>"Sorry… I… I am a bit overwhelmed right now… I don’t even know what to say… thank you?"</p><p>"Oh, Love, don’t say nothing at all. You are very welcome."</p><p>"I mean… really, Lucifer, I’m… I’m… <em>uh</em>… I am very, very happy about your drawing. It’s great! I love it! "</p><p>"It was my pleasure. You are such a beautiful, wonderful- mmhhph."</p><p>"…"</p><p>"…"</p><p>"…"</p><p>"Well, that was one hell of a kiss, Detective. We should better transfer these activities upstairs, for the sake of your offspring, don’t you think?"</p><p>"Oh, Lucifer."</p><p>"Is this a yes?"</p><p>"It’s a <em>no</em>. For now. Dan picks Trixie up in a few hours, so… just bear with… <em>it</em> a little longer, okay? I promise, I’ll make it up to you later."</p><p>"My, my, my, Detective. I’m really not sure if I’ll be able to handle it… but… on the other hand… that eye-roll did help a bit."</p><p>"Come on, let’s order some pizza and… Lucifer?"</p><p>"Yes, Love?"</p><p>"Please take your gift down and put it where it belongs."</p><p>"Your wish is my command. Where do you want it for your personal belongings?"</p><p>"In my bedroom. Under my pillow, Babe. I’ll put it close to me."</p><p>"You like it that much?"</p><p>"I do."</p><p>"Then you will be glad to hear, that I put a few copies of it on your desk in the precinct as well. Feel free to brag about the awesome skills of your devilish handsome boyfriend, anytime. And I can’t wait to show you my next drawing, but I’ll give you an exclusive hint… it’s about badges and pistols."</p><p>"…."</p><p>"Marvellous. I rendered you speechless with my overwhelming presents for you… so come here again, Love. Let’s put your lips to a better use… "</p><p>"Oh, Go-"</p><p>"Ah, ah, ah. Shush, Detective, don’t ruin this moment."</p><p>"Luc- mmhph…"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---the end---</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading my silly idea :)<br/>There IS a drawing, made by myself and as my skills are that good as Lucifer's are, you may be able to imagine, how it looks like. If you did get inspired too, please feel free to draw something and send it to me on twitter. If you show me yours, I'll show you mine... *giggles like a childish moron*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>